phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Brown
|image = JennyInTears.png |caption = Jenny dreaming for world peace. |gender = Female |age = Same as Candace |hometown = Danville |parents = Beppo Brown (father)User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence |siblings = Django Brown (brother)User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence |other1 = Sara |title1 = Cousin |other2 = Unnamed dog "Misperceived Monotreme" |title2 = Pets |height = More or less like Candace |profession = Student (on vacation) Demonstrator |affiliations = "Save the Whales" organization "Save the Pigeons" organization |friends = Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano |first = "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |voice = Alyson Stoner Elisa Langa (Spain) }} is the older sister of Django Brown.User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence She is known by and considered a friend of Candace, often being seen talking with her over the phone. Present life Most of Jenny's present life remains obscure and she has rarely been seen over the course of the summer. What is known is that she lives with her brother Django and is the eldest of two children of Beppo Brown. She first took an interest in Phineas and Ferb's activities when they built an artificial beach in their backyard and came over to spend the day there with Stacy ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). She appears to own and care for a dog with a resemblance to a Komondor. It is likely hers judging by a patch of fur resembling the daisy in her hair ("Misperceived Monotreme"). She played a role in the events of the second dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion when she took control of the Candace Crusher to assist in defense against the attack (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Personality She appears to be somewhat of a hippie, based on her clothing and the Peace symbol she wears, along with her hope and desire for world peace ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). Jenny says she doesn't like persimmon ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). She likes pigeons and likes the idea of being Candace's best friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). Physical Appearance Jenny has long brown hair decorated by a white daisy. Her usual clothing consists of a yellow turtleneck sweater, a red skirt decorated with wavy orange lines, yellow socks, sandals with orange straps and an orange Peace Sign necklace. Relationships Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano Jenny is friends with Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, but not much is known due to the fact that Jenny rarely appears on the show. Jenny calls Candace "Candy". She, along with Stacy, helped Candace try to bust the boys, but once again, unsuccessfully ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). According to Candace, Jenny has also expressed interest in being her best friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). and Jenny Brown]] Gallery Background Information * She is named after series creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's daughter, Jenny. * Dan Povenmire revealed that she is the sister of Django Brown.User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence * She is a playable character in the "Game Smash" game. * Starting from "Day of the Living Gelatin", Jenny's voice becomes different from her voice in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". * She sang twice, first in What Does He Want? from the extended edition of "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and again in You're Goin' Down from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Appeared in Extended Version) *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Lotsa Latkes" References de:Jenny es:Jenny nl:Jenny pt-br:Jenny vi:Jenny Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jenny Brown Category:Brown family